


The Tall Mistress

by Cosmic_Frost



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cock Bondage, Dungeon, F/M, Giants, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Frost/pseuds/Cosmic_Frost
Summary: You wake in a unfamiliar place blindfolded and hands in shackles, you soon find out who has you captive.
Kudos: 32





	The Tall Mistress

You wake up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily as if waking up from a nightmare, after a few seconds of catching your breath you came to the realization that you're in an unfamiliar environment.

After looking around it slowly hits you that you're blindfolded, and have both your wrist chained to a cold stone wall. Before the panic set in you thought you could smell copper mixed with a bit of what you could tell was, wine. Tugging at the chains hoping that they'll somehow be broken, you call out to see if anyone is there. While calling and pulling you try to remember what happened previously to get you into this situation, your heart beating loudly enough to block out the quiet sounds of footsteps.

All you can recall is trying to visit a long lost relative that had been staying at a unmapped village, but before you could walk to the village you were attacked and blacked out. You don't even know who attacked you nor if it was human, but you do know is that you have to get out of wherever you are.

Hearing the sound of a metal gate opening caused your body to mind to freeze, someone was here.

Before you could even let out a word, the person spoke.

"Looks like someone is finally awake."

A woman's voice spoke. Her voice sounded calming, but something about it set off the many red flags you've already had. You failed to speak, your voice seeming to get caught in your throat.

Hearing the woman walk towards you with the sounds of her high heels, you could feel her face close to yours despite her presence being ice cold. It was obvious that you were distressed, but that seemed to amuse her judging by the quiet giggle.

"You've been out for quite some time, I thought they killed you. Glad to see they haven't." She grabbed your chin, caressing your lips with her thumb. Suddenly a sharp pain hit your neck, you could feel her teeth digging into you.

Your screams of pain muffled by her hand keeping your head still, you kicked and pulled from the pain. You could feel your body drain, getting weaker and weaker.

After what felt like hours she let go of your neck and licked the wound, you could barely react to her kissing your cheek and thanking you for the meal because of how drained your body felt.

"I'll be seeing you again soon." She said in what sounded like a flirtatious tone, "You better not die so easily on me." That was the last thing you heard before passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After slowly coming to you recollect your thoughts on what happened earlier, the smell of copper quickly became more likely to actually be blood. The pain in your neck had now subsided, now there was only fear.

Since you couldn't do anything with your hands being chained above your head and your eyes still being covered, you sat there in the cold room. The silence breaking by the sound of your stomach growling for food, it's been a while since you've eaten but how long is unknown.

The sound of the cell door opening snapped you back to focus. Hearing the already familiar high heels walk towards you, you braced yourself for the worse.

Her fingers ran through your messy hair before tugging it to tilt your head back, "Open wide." You felt something small being shoved in your mouth, it tasted like a steak, you hoped it was steak. Hesitatingly you chewed on it, it tasted delicious.

Weirdly enough you eagerly ate whatever she put in your mouth, she seemed pleased with this and let go of your hair. "Good boy, I had the meat specially cooked for you." Her fingers traced down from your throat to your abdomen, you hadn't noticed that she had sharp nails until now.

Swiftly and quickly she lifted her hand up tearing the blindfold a bit and causing you to flinch, it only took you a second to realize that your shirt was ripped open exposing your bare upper body. Collecting your thoughts you braced for the worst again.

Her cold lips planted on your neck before going down to your chest and stomach, you didn't know whether to feel aroused or scared. Your voice hitched out a yelp upon feeling her hand slip under your pants, you could feel your face burning while her hand fondled your balls.

The woman chuckled slightly, "Oh my, someone's nervous." She said in a hushly seductive tone as she undid the zipper from your pants, grasping your semi erect penis. "Worry not. I won't bite, hard."

She then proceeded to stroked your cock to its hardened form while gently nibbling on your neck, the same spot she bit into. The love bites made it sting slightly, but the feeling of pleasure took over from her hand furiously yet gently pumping your cock. It also didn't help that your moans and grunts would result in her playfully biting your neck.

Your mind was starting to get hazy, you were close to an orgasm. You let out a hushed whimper singling that you were close, jerking your hips upward to quicken the progress. But to your dismay she stopped and tilted your head to the side exposing more of your neck.

"Looks like my dessert is ready." Without hesitation she dug her teeth into your neck, it wasn't as painful as yesterday's but it was still agonizing. She didn't cover your mouth as you screamed, her free hand was too busy caressing your chest. She didn't take as long this time she slowly pulled her teeth out and eagerly licked the wound, bringing your face to hers she pressed your lips against hers, her tongue slipping in still covered in your blood. You grimaced at the taste but followed her quiet orders as to not risk angering her.

After finally separating her lips from yours after what felt like hours, she let go of you. "Blood always taste the best when the giver is deeply aroused." You could feel her examining gaze on you, too busy recovering from the bite that you failed to notice that you were still erect. She sounded amused by this.

"I suppose after feeding me, I shall reward you." She said as she pushed you back to the wall with her foot and letting go. You soon felt her body press against yours, there was no mistaking that she was topless and had by the feel of it, massive breast.

She pressed her breast against your face before slowly sliding down to crotch level, her tits wrapped around your dick. They felt soft and despite her cold body, they felt warm. It didn't take long for her to start pushing her boobs together and moving them at a normal pace, it also didn't take long for you to moan.

Her pace got quicker every minute as she started to twirl her tongue around the head of your dick, her hot breathing causing it to throb and ooze precum. You rest your head on your arm, the slight jerks of your head causing the tear of the cloth covering your eyes to rip and rip. You nor her hardly even notice it due to both of your heavy breathing which had now warmed the cold room.

The woman's saliva now covered a good portion of your manhood, making the impact of her breast against your body louder and wetter. You gasped upon her mouth engulfing your throbbing cock and bobbing her head in a fast pace, you moved your feet back to bend your knees and start thrusting your hips. The lady grabbed your waist her boobs still in place but her mouth going further down your cock until she reached the base, her gagging and slurping becoming more frequent and loud.

With a sudden head jerk and hip thrust you started cumming heavily into throat and mouth, your body twitching before collapsing from exhaustion while the blindfold fully came off. It took a while for you to get it together but you finally looked up to see the lady, as your eyes fully adjusted you looked in amazement mixed with horror at the tall woman.

She seemed to be about 10 or at least 7 feet tall, her eyes glowing a faint yellow outruling her pale yet beautiful complexion, suiting her old attire. Not forgetting her massive breast, they were the size of her head, maybe bigger.

The tall lady had swallowed the sperm and licked the remaining off her lips, she lifted her dress up to cover up her chest before looking down at you and grinning. "My, looks like my nails did more than just rip your shirt." She used the tip of her shoes to zip your pants before walking out and closing the door. "Rest well, my little pet!" She said in a singing tone.

You sat there blinking in confusion, you know what just happened but you are just left with mixed feelings.

You shake the confusion and decide to look at your surroundings. It appeared that you were in fact in a dungeon like cell, it didn't help that there were a few blood splatters in and out of the cell. You look up at your shackles, there were rusted but still strong to not break easily. You look around more, it appears that it's impossible to escape. You sigh in defeat and lay back, guess you're stuck being a tall vampire lady's snack toy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been what feels like months since you've been there, you've almost grown use to the biting by now but she's been getting you aroused without any means of a relief. You have been told that her name is Alcina Dimitrescu the Mistress of the castle you're trapped in, she apparently has daughters but not sure how many.

The Mistress has been giving you more food, even cake one time, at least she's feeding you human food and letting you use the toilet, granted you have to be blindfolded. Better than being starved really.

You were given a nickname by her, "little goat". She never asked for your real name, so she named you after an animal. Apparently it's because you freeze up in her presence.

She has now grown a habit of shoving her wet crotch in your face after a feeding session, you don't know why, but her fluids taste a bit like wine. You choose not to think about it just in case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You slowly wake up and jumped back in fright at the sight of the Mistress leaned in close to you, another yet annoying habit she's grown to do. You hold back a sigh, already knowing what's gonna happen as you tilt your neck for her.

But what happened next was unexpected, she unlocked the shackles holding your wrist. You blinked in confusion as his now free arms flop down, a knot grew in your stomach.

Lady Alcina pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around your head as a blindfold, before lifting you up by your wrist and dragged you out with a single word being said. You choose that it's best not to question, you've heard her lose her temper before, it was horrifying.

You continue being dragged by her out of the dungeon, up a flight of stairs and into a room that had a different smell compared to other rooms, it smelt more like flowers with a slight mixture of perfume.

While taking in the lovely smell of the room, you were thrown into a room before closed the door behind you. This room smelt like soap, lavender especially.

"Remove the cloth and clean yourself, little goat." She ordered in a demanding yet peaceful tone, you didn't even that was possible. But that didn't stop you from obeying.

You remove the blindfold and blink a few times while adjusting to the new brightly lit room, a bathroom, a very fancy one. Something right out of the 50s by the looks of it. You walk towards the mirror to look at yourself since the room you've been in for months didn't have anything, only chains.

You looked like a complete mess, almost like a homeless person. You're already messy hair was filthy, your body covered in bruises, bite marks, scratches and dirt. Your clothes were now unwearable, all thanks to the Mistress. The neck was the weirdest one, the main target she would harass. The bite mark was there but no bruising, despite last night's feeding. It looked like a scar.

You looked away from the mirror and walk towards the shower, it's been a long time since you've showered, you showed no hesitation to take off your clothes and hop in the shower.

The warm water felt like heaven upon it hitting your body, you stood there for a while enjoying the warmth before grabbing a bar of soap and begin cleaning yourself, cleaning every inch like your poor body deserves.

After giving your body a good clean you turn off the shower and dry yourself, you missed being this clean. But that doesn't overshadow the fact that this is something different that the Mistress is doing, is this your last shower ever? You shake your head, maybe you're over thinking.

You look over at where your clothes were supposed to be, they're gone. All you have is the towel and little dignity left. You wrap the towel around your waist and walk out of the bathroom. The room like the bathroom was old fashioned, you look out the window and saw that it was snowing heavily, it was hard to see outside. You look down at the window lock, an escape.

You go to reach for it but stop. It's snowing badly outside, you only have a towel on and don't even know how high this castle is. You'd either die from the cold or from the height, you look at the closet where the Mistress might keep her clothes, she might have winter clothes. Your hand grips the window lock, is this a test? Does she trust you too much? Your hand is now trembling, your heart pounding loudly.

You're snapped out of your trance by a familiar presence pressing their body against your back, you didn't even flinch this time.

"Even if you do escape unharmed, there are worse things out there ready to kill you with no hesitation." Alcina leaned down next to your ear. "You're better in this castle than out there, little goat." She said is a whisper.

Her voice sounded reassuring enough for you to loosen your grip on the lock. Followed by her leading you to the bed, pushing you onto the bed.

"Close your eyes, little goat. And keep them closed until I say so." She hummed while walking at the end of the bed. You listened and obeyed by closing your eyes, all the fear from your body disappeared.

You heard her hum, she's been humming that same thing since you've been here, it isn't familiar to anything you know of but it's calming, almost like a spell. The bed creaked from weight, you guess she's done preparing.

You could feel her hands going up your legs and to the towel around your waist removing it, you bite your lip upon her stroking your flaccid penis. Each stroke causing it to erect and harden, a ritual you're very familiar with but this time in a different area.

You let out a grunt followed by a long moan as the Mistress began sucking on your member, she grasped your ball-sack and fondled them while bobbing her head. You gripped the bed-sheets fighting back the urge to open your eyes, thankfully pulsating shocks pleasure from her blowjob helped keep them shut.

With sudden burst of energy your hands ungrip the sheet and grab onto her hair, repeatedly moving her head up and down at a fast pace. Before realizing what you're doing, you immediately sit up and shoved her head down deeper, her lips touching the base. Thick cum filling up her mouth and some oozing out of her mouth.

Catching your breath you loosen your grip on her, falling back down. It took longer than needed to realize what you did, you're now filled with dread and horror. You sat up quickly to face the horrors that'll face you.

Mistress Dimitrescu was facing down her hand covering her mouth, cum dripping out between her fingers. Her neatly combed hair was now slightly messy, time to write your will while you can.

You opened your mouth to say something but was quickly hushed, her now claw like hands gripping your mouth tightly. Her head shot up and looked at you, she didn't have an angry expression but was in fact a twisted grin.

"Looks like my little goat grew too confident when out of their cage." She let go of your face and pinned you down. "You need to be punished. Now you better stay still."

She got off the bed to another part of the room, you were too busy rethinking your life choices and internally writing your will. You don't even know if the lost relative you came here for is real or not.

You came back to the real world when the Mistress got back on the bed with a small leather belt, you went pale upon her wrapping it around the base of your penis and buckling it tight. You knew pain was coming whether you liked it or not.

She sat above your head her vagina inches away from your face, she tightly gripped your hair and pulled you close to it. Her expression still having the creepy grin, but was shadowed with her piercing yellow eyes. "Lick." She said in a demanding tone.

You swallowed the air in your throat and proceeded to stuff your mouth on her pussy, licking with your best efforts. It seemed to be working since you could hear slight moans from her, but it didn't help that your cock started to throb.

She loosened her grip on you and bucked her hips, getting more of her fluids on you. Her moans becoming more frequent and seductive, licking her lips when glancing at your already swollen and throbbing cock.

You continued licking but could feel your tongue slowly starting to cramp. So you took her clit in your mouth and sucked it, causing the Mistress to gasp in pleasure and gyrated her hips. Her clit throbbed and twitched in your mouth, she's close. You proceeded to lick the lips of her pussy and nibbled on her clit, repeating it at a normal pace.

Lady Dimitrescu let go of your hair and turned around in a 69 position, leaning down she took your desperate for orgasm cock in her mouth causing you to grunt in pain. Looking at her dripping wet vagina and continued licking, lifting your hands and holding her hips to keep her still.

While twirling your tongue inside her, she lifted her head up to moan loudly as she orgasmed. You licked up all of her love juices and began catching your breath, your tongue was cramping up from the constant movement.

She moved down and sat up on your stomach catching her breath, you would've noticed how dishevelled she look if it were for you penis begging for release. It was getting too much for you, you whimpered while shaking your hips. Mistress could see this and let out a chuckle, circling her index finger on the tip of your dick.

"Since you did a good job pleasuring my womanhood with your mouth, I'll remove the strap." Grasping your cock her finger not even being able to fully hold it, slowly removing the belt while giving the member a few finger flicks. Giggling at your pathetic expression before stroking it.

Your grip on her hips tightened, your penis was free of the belt but you couldn't release. Watching as the Mistress turned back around, looking down at you with a sly smile before lifting and moving her hips above your member.

"Beg." You looked at her with furrowed brows before questioning her. She leaned down closer to your face, you could also see pigmentation on her pale skin. "I said beg for it, little goat." She rested her pussy against the tip of your cock and swayed her hips around, your body twitching from the motion.

"...Please..." You said in a pained whisper, it obviously wasn't enough since she stopped moving her body.

"Please what? You've gonna have to be more specific." She moved her hips up and chuckled.

Your face flushed red in embarrassment "Please, Mistress Dimitrescu. Let me put my dick in you, I need it really bad." your breathing hot heavier, the room felt slightly hot. "Please, I'm in need of it."

Lady Dimitrescu's eyes light up as she smiled. "Good-" She slammed her hips down on your hard member making a loud slap, causing you to arch your back in a jolt and yell out. "-Boy." Placing her hand on your chest pushing you down, she furiously moved her hips up and down at a rhythmic speed. You could feel your mind getting clouded as she rode your dick like an animal, you gaze at her bouncing breast and fondled them, your hands being engulfed by their huge size and softness, you wanted more. You slowly sat up and proceeded to suck on one of her nipples, it seemed that she liked it by wrapping her arms around your head while stifling her moans.

At this point your body seemed to take control of itself, your hips bucking to the same rhythm as hers and nibbling on her tits. Every slap from their hips colliding getting wetter and louder, you could feel precum oozing out of your manhood, you were finally getting the release you needed.

You grabbed onto Dimitrescu's ass and lifted her up as you got on your knees before thrusting your hips at a fast pace, she barely had enough time to react at this and just held onto you, her moans and grunts becoming more erotic each thrust.

With one last thrust and you hitting her cervix, you came, hard and thick. Semen filling up the Mistress's womb to the point some spurted out between the gaps of her vagina, there was soon a small puddle of cum below her.

You fell back still holding onto her, you left your penis in for a while before Dimitrescu sat up and began gyrating her hips, an obvious sign that she wasn't done with you.

"Don't you dare think we're done, we're just getting started." She slammed her hips up and down at a harsh weight, the impact causing you to gasp sharply and grunt.

This continued for what could've been hours, both of you changing positions and your bodies getting more sweaty. Mistress digging her claws into your back and leaving bite and lipstick marks all over your neck to your shoulders. Your body feeling more drained with each round, you've lost track with how long you've been at it.

You lay on top of the vampiric Mistress, your hands grabbing her breast as you pound deep into her cum filled pussy. Her legs wrapped around your torso and her hands holding onto your arms, she didn't even seem exhausted compared to you.

With one last thrust you release your last load into her already filled womb, moaning and groaning as your body shuddered. She looked at you amused while you pulled your now flaccid cock out and collapse on top of her.

Alcina chuckled while running her fingers through your hair, "You did well, no one has pleased me for as long as you did." She lifted your head up by the cheeks. "Just have to make a few changes to you and I wouldn't have to worry about finding more of you."

You blinked groggily not even fully taken in what she said, but you did grunt in response.

You did however quickly fully wake up upon her biting into your neck, you thought you were safe from the bite but you thought wrong.

You groan in pain as she drank from you, the least she could do was warn you. But you just laid there and accepted.

After a few minutes you spoke up, "What did you mean by making a few changes? Does it involve why I'm here in the first place?" You wince as she swiftly let you go.

Alcina licked the blood off her lips and smirked "You'll have to wait and see. We just have to see if you impregnated me."

Record scratch

"What?"

The End :)


End file.
